Plans Hidden Behind Lies and Deceit
by Final Silence
Summary: Thanos has arrived his forces poised to attack Earth and so the Avengers must join together once more to repel this new aggressor. But hidden from sight Loki has escaped his prison and is working and manipulating everyone to further his own agenda. The pieces have been set upon the board and the war is about to begin.
1. Chapter 1

**Damn my erratic brain had to put this to paper to free up room . This is not going to be one of those hug and kiss redemption fics so if your looking for that shoo. For those who are left I felt the whole conquer Earth plan by Loki in the movie just seemed out of place for a God of Mischief. So here is a fic of Loki at his manipulating best. **

**Copy and Paste Copyright statement here. Don't own anyone or anything in the Marvel Universe.  
**

* * *

Asgard home of the Norse gods, halls of golden metal set upon luscious green hills the bright cloudless sky indicating a perfect day for work. Surprisingly the streets were quiet children did not play in the field and bondsmen could not be found busy at work. All the people of Asgard had gathered in the main hall of Odin Borrson watching in silence as the ruler of their realm presided over the punishment of Loki the Trickster.

Odin ever the king sat upon his throne his body so ridged it could have been carved from granite staring down upon his bound and gagged son. To his left stood Thor standing just as ridged as his father the only sign of emotion on his face were his eyes unable to even glance at his brothers kneeling form.

Standing behind Thor stood the Warriors Three Volstagg quietly shifting his feet uncomfortable with the halls silence, Hogun his grim visage unchanging and Fandral kept his eyes downcast no smile would be found on his face this day. Beside them stood Lady Sif her face devoid of emotion but unlike the other her eyes were directed wholly at the man she believed a traitor. At the centre of attention knelt Loki chained to the floor and a metallic gag firmly clamped over his mouth.

Slowly Odin drew himself up from his golden throne his face grave his eyes unwavering addressed the both the criminal and the crowd.

"Loki Odinson you have been brought before me to answer for your crimes against both Jotunheim and Midgard before I pass sentence do you have anything to say."

Raising the mighty spear Gungnir and dropping it with a resonating boom the metallic gag around Loki's mouth began to twist as if it were alive before promptly melting into a pile of metal on the floor. Slowly Loki began to stretch and work his jaw easing the stiffness in the muscles around his face slowly drawing himself up Loki's green eyes quickly flitted to his brother before resting upon Odin.

"I have nothing to say, my lord"

His voice soft and smooth carried easily across the hall his answer reaching the ears of all who stood in the hall many frowned and murmurs began over such a brief answer from the God of Lies. Frowning Odin brought Gungnir down again with a resounding boom to quieten the crowd when silence hung over the air Odin spoke once more in his load commanding tone.

"Loki your crimes are attempted genocide on the frost giants of Jotunheim and attempted subjugation of the people of Midgard." Taking a deep breath Odin continued to speak.

"After holding council with Tyr, Forseti and Hœnir we have agreed to the punishment fitting for your crimes."

Again Odin took a deep breath and for the briefest moment all those in the golden halls could see their king's grief before it quickly vanished and his mask of indifference to its place.

"Loki you are to be taken from these halls to the tallest mountain in Asgard, inside this mountain you will be chained in such a way that you will never know rest, as the venom of a poisonous snake drips down upon your eyes."

After declaring his son's punishment Odin began to search Loki's eyes for any sign of fear or anger but instead found boredom and apathy clenching his jaw Odin continued.

"Due to the severity of your crime it will continue until all are satisfied you have served your punishment."

Silence reigned throughout the golden hall Loki's crimes had been great but the punishment was one that very few would be willingly to deliver to another even to the god of mischief. With his declaration and a wave of Gungnir to armoured guards stepped forward yanking the trickster god to his feet his face passive with only a hint of derision before he was turned and led away.

Many in the hall shifted uncomfortably the heavy silence creeping in after the Allfathers sentence was to many becoming suffocating with a brief wave of Odin's hand all those in the knew they were dismissed and quickly left. As the crowd filed out Odin could do nothing but rise from his throne and place his hand upon his eldest sons shoulder leading him away from the golden hall as the weight of Loki's sentence began to sink in.

* * *

"How could you do this?"

Thor roared his rage quickly followed by the smell of ozone filling the room eyes angrily demanding an answer from the man across the room the focal point of his anger. Unaffected by his son's rage Odin merely stared at the flames dancing in the hearth, gone was the king now all that stood before his son was an old man. When Odin spoke his voice was soft and resigned.

"Both Tyr and Hœnir sought your brother's death with only Forseti supporting me the best I could do was turn his punishment to that of isolation and torment and even that barely satisfied Hœnir."

Odin could feel the anger in his son slowly seep away and quickly be replaced by the same grief that tore at his own heart.

"Is there no hope for him to be released or even exiled to one of the numerous moons or realms?" Thor's voice was thick with desperation.

Odin could only shake his head Hœnir had been gravely insulted by Loki's attempt to take the Midgardians logic and reason this in his mind deemed execution as an appropriate punishment. Tyr still held bitter feelings over the loss of his hand to Fenrir for that he sought retribution by punishing the father. Only Forseti was willing to listen to reason and with a small amount of intimidation Odin had managed to reduce Loki's punishment but that been but a small victory.

Odin continued to stare at the flames for a time eventually he turned patting his grieving son on the shoulder before exiting the room. Thor could do nothing but sit and stare into space the reality of his brother's punishment slowly seeping into his being. Thor knew he was crying but he could not feel the tears roll down his cheeks his body numb to all feeling eventually rising he returned to his chambers knowing sleep would elude him this night.

* * *

Deep within the palace Odin had retreated to his chambers intent finding some form of relaxation and hopefully some sleep. The rooms once shining golden walls were now dull a single fire in the room barely illuminating the room shadows flickering across the two residents. Standing before a mirror Odin watched as Frigga slowly peeled his armour from his body glancing at his reflection Odin did not see a king rather his saw a weary old man.

"Are you alright" As Frigga whispered these words Odin could feel his once tight muscles loosen.

"Today has been long my love I have sentenced one son to be tortured and I will lose the other if the Bifröst Bridge is repaired with the Tesseract."

His armour discarded Odin could do nothing but confide his worries and fears to his wife as she slowly guided him to the edge of their bed. Sitting on the edge Odin could feel Frigga move to his back her hands expertly weaving their way across his back tired muscles quickly relaxed under her tender care. Slowly leaning into her arms Odin knew that no matter how relaxed his body was his mind still tormented him over his son's betrayal and what he could have done to avoid it.

"Frigga how did it come to this where did I go wrong with Loki?" Sighed Odin

Easing her husband down into the bed Frigga slowly eased herself in beside him before responding.

"For all your power you cannot see the future my love that power is limited to me and even with it you would not have been able to stop what came to pass."

Frigga responded her soft tones slowly lulling Odin to sleep in response he began to slowly wrap an arm around his wife and draw her close. Taking a deep breath Odin could smell the perfume Frigga wore mixed with an earthy tone she had always possessed before continuing their conversation.

"What truly concerned me was the way he acted there was no fear in his eyes at the trial and I could have sworn he smirked as the guards led him away." Odin yawned out the last few words before sleep finally overtook him.

Pursing her lips Frigga's gaze quickly darted to her spinner the temptation of gazing at her son's future was almost overpowering, fingers itching Frigga began to rise from the bed. Her plans were quickly interrupted by her husband who feeling the loss of warmth quickly snaked his arms around her waist and drew her back toward his chest. Sighing Frigga allowed her thoughts of the future be chased away by the dreams of sleep.

In Thor's chamber the first son of Odin tossed within his own bed mind tormented by the nightmarish screams of an invisible Loki being tortured. Every so often the god of thunder would wake his body quickly snapping into a sitting position his eyes darting trying to penetrate the darkness of his chambers. Giving up on having a goodnights rest Thor slipped Mjolnir onto his hip and began making his way to the training field to occupy his mind and body.

In the darkness of the night Thor found peace with each swing of his hammer the worries of his mind slowly being shed away leaving nothing but emptiness in its wake his mind glad to be finally free of worry.

* * *

Deep within the bowels of Asgard's highest mountain hidden in the pitch black darkness surrounded by ice and water kneeled a lone naked figure his form twisting and thrashing in a vain attempt to move. If one had a form of light one could see that the lone figure did not thrash to escape but instead to shift their face away from a great snake held aloft their head venom dripping from its fangs.

The guards had led the trickster god to his cell through one huge door on the outside of wood, a second door completely constructed of stone and a final door made entirely from steel. Loki was shoved into his cell by sword point and soon wrapped in enchanted chains of dwarven make their nullifying runes stealing the magic from Loki's grasp. As soon as the chains were placed the weighed the god down his strength no match for the chains enchanted weight. Once immobile the guards breathed a collective sigh of relief before sheathing their blades while Loki could only roll his eyes at their fear.

Dwarves soon joined the guards in Loki's cell one carrying a strange device of steel while the other dragged a great snake behind him. As soon as the device was installed above his head the dwarves laboured to place the sleeping snake within it. Once secure the device opened the snakes mouth while placing two pieces of metal within its mouth that when applied pressure venom began to drip from the snakes fangs.

As soon as the device began working the guards and dwarves exited the dank cave that was Loki's prison each resound boom as the doors closed behind the guards driving home how helplessness of his situation. As the snakes venom began to slowly roll its way down the snakes fangs Loki barely had time to prepare his mind and body for what was to come.

Pain, that was all Loki the God of Mischief could feel but this was not any ordinary pain it radiated from the crown of his head to the tips of his toes and so potent that it felt like his nerves had been set aflame. His body could find no rest his arms chained back so far his shoulders were almost popping out of their sockets, a chain around his chest pulled him into an almost bow like shape with his legs chained in a kneeling position.

Loki could do nothing but scream and thrash as his clever twisting mind was being drowned in all consuming pain and for the first time in Loki's existence his mind went blank no schemes or tricks just darkness.

When Loki awoke the pain was still there as all-consuming as it was before but now he could think his mind protected by a wall his body a distant unnoticed thing. In this small room of cognitive thought the god was safe able to smile knowing that what he had set in motion would soon come to fruition. All he needed to do was bide his time for the most opportune moment to strike and then all of his enemies would fall.

Deep within the bowels of Asgard's highest mountain the God of Mischief Loki lays chained and tortured but even then if one looked upon his face they would see a smirk upon his lips and a shiver would run down their spine.

* * *

Deep within the suffocating darkness of space moves three gigantic Chitauri ships moved each armed for an impending invasion. Within the lead ship the Sanctuary II sitting upon a throne of steel and bone is a being that can be called no less than a god. His massive frame built purely of muscle rippled as he shifted in his throne his deep purple skin and almost neon bright eyes visible in the darkness created the image of a being that was both feared and worshipped.

Another form quickly moved towards the throne with each step growing smaller compared to the being it stood before. Quickly prostrating himself the form wrapped in its cloak and mask spoke his voice deep each word was carrying itself clearly to his lord's ears.

"Mighty Lord Thanos the navigators project that it will take three years to reach the place known as Earth."

"We will reach the planet in half that time and no longer do you understand." Thanos's baritone voice rumbled from the darkness.

"As you command Great Lord we will reach there in half the time I will make sure of it."

As the form spoke he bowed himself further his steel mask connecting with the floor as a sign of confirmation. With only a rumble from his lord as confirmation The Other quickly retreated from Thanos's presence making his way to the navigator to ensure his lord's will be done. The information was not well received by the navigator his constant use of the word impossible irritated The Other. After confirming that he could not do as asked The Other quickly bisected the Chitauri navigator with his blade and promoted another in his place who quickly assured him he would perform the lord's will.

Satisfied The Other returned to his desolate chambers of blue steel he slowly sat upon the cold floor his mind quickly racing through various battle plans to counter act the ones known as The Avengers. The Other felt the touch of a smile on his lips the thought of destroying the arrogant humans who dared to defy Thanos racing through his mind and in the darkness of his mask this smile grew even wider.

* * *

**The pieces are in place and ready to move but who will strike the first blow?**

**-Final Silence  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait but here it is the next chapter in the story. I must say this was harder than I thought trying to bring a more viking Thor while not disregarding the movie was hard and writing a character that could not speak was almost as difficult. **

**If your wondering why I focused on Sif in the myths she was married to Thor in the movie the are not but she still slearly cares for him and repeating three names all the time would be boring. Sadly this chapter is not action packed instead it is setting the mood for the next chapter that I promise will have more action. **

**Copy and Paste Copyright statement here. Don't own anyone or anything in the Marvel Universe.**

* * *

**Asgard, 3 months**

Three months had passed since the trial of Loki Odinson and too many it was a fleeting event that held no importance in their daily lives but for others the event had a profound effect on their life. An unspoken rule was created soon after the trial that none should speak ill of the fallen prince in the presence of Thor. The rule was created several days after the trial when a warrior who had too much mead began to slur to second prince in front of Thor who in a rage decorated the table with the warrior's teeth.

Thor had changed over the past few months laughter no longer followed in his wake his smile was a rare event and held none of the warmth it once had. Much of The first prince's time was spent either in the training fields or near the edge of the Bifröst asking Heimdall for information on Jane Foster's actions.

While Heimdall and Thor spoke to one another the best of Asgard's engineers worked tirelessly to rebuild the shattered remains of the Bifröst. Before the arrival of the Tesseract the engineers had estimated the repair process to take over seven years but with the Tesseract that time could be cut to a measly one year. Upon hearing this news Thor had been ecstatic his visit to Heimdall increasing in frequency each month to many his fascination with returning to Midgard was unseemly and insulting to the Allfather.

Many Thor's recent activity was a hopeful sign of a return to his more energetic and boastful nature that many found both inspiring and endearing. But this was a ruse a façade that Thor put on when in public but those in his inner circle saw the truth his movements were lethargic bags under his eyes and they knew that something was wrong.

Taking it upon herself Lady Sif journeyed to the house of Sessrúmnir to speak with the Goddess Freyja in hopes of finding a cure for the God of Thunder's troubled mind. Upon entering the golden halls of the Sessrúmnir Lady Sif quickly found Freyja within the main hall as always dressed for a wedding surrounded by Valkyries. Sif quickly brought herself before Freyja kneeling before the Goddess Sif gathered her courage and began to speak.

"Greetings Lady Freyja I would ask an audience of you."

Sif's firm tone quickly drew Freyja's attention that with a quick flick of her wrist dismissed the Valkyries around her. Turning her eyes Freyja could only sigh as her eyes lay upon the armoured form of Sif before her she could have been a great Valkyrie but instead chose to follow the first prince. Nodding politely Freyja began addressing the young woman before her.

"Be welcome in my halls Lady Sif and I grant your request for an audience walk with me."

Rising from her chair Freyja took Sif's shoulder as she stood and guided her down a hall flames from torches danced their way up the walls letting darkness ebb and flow as if it was the ocean. Upon reaching the end of the hall Freyja opened a large door leading out to a large field of herbs and trees once the stood upon the dirt Freyja turned and spoke.

"Now tell me what ails you Lady Sif why have you sought out my counsel?"

Freyja watched as Sif worked her jaw her muscles tensing and relaxing before she relaxed and began to speak.

"I seek your aid in identify and curing my lord Thor's an illness of some sort ravages him."

Frowning Freyja turned to her plants fingers dancing across their leaves as thoughts danced around inside her head.

"Describe his symptoms for me Lady Sif."

With a nod of assent Sif gathered her thoughts and began to list off each problem.

"He has become slow in his responses especially in battle, when he moves it's like he is dragging himself and at times he seems to stare at nothing but when touched jumps in surprise."

As Sif listed off each of the problems Freyja's mind quickly raced through various possibilities her fingers picking leaves before folding them in the palm of her hands the silence quickly irritated Sif who soon spoke again.

"Please Lady Freyja do you know what ails Thor."

Sif's voice held traces of desperation and worry turning the Goddess could see the fire of determination burning in the young woman's eyes her need to protect and serve her comrade. With a smile Freyja began to respond to the determined young woman.

"Thor suffers from no illness Lady Sif-"

Sif soon raised he voice and cut the Goddess off.

"But Lady Freyja he-"

Freyja raised her hand Sif quickly clamped her mouth shut and allowed Freyja to continue speaking leaving the young woman clearly chastised.

"As I said Thor is not ill he is greatly fatigued when was the last time he had a full nights rest."

Freyja's tone was no longer soft but instead powerful and demanding her eyes drilling into Sif who could only shake her head she had not seen Thor sleep since the trial of his brother. Frowning Freyja placed certain leaves in her palm before closing her hands and whispering ancient words of power.

A slight glow began to emanate from her hands while the smell of earth filled the air opening her hands the leaves were gone instead replaced by a vial of liquid. Sif could only marvel at what she had seen the magic amongst was rarely seen Sif had only witnessed the cold sharp frost taint of Loki's magic and the powerful ozone and blood tinted magic of the Allfather.

"Place this in his food or drink either by choice or cunning and he will sleep for three days this will give him a dreamless rest that his body needs."

Taking the vial Lady Sif smiled and quickly thanked the Goddess before bowing a taking her leave so that she could return to The Warriors Three. After a long journey home Sif quickly sent word through a servant to find Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral with a message to meet her. After several hours of waiting all three men soon joined her within Odin's palace the room they occupied was soon filled with whispers between the four of them. It was Fandral that began to ask what Freyja had to say on the matter of their friend.

"Well Sif what did Freyja say is there any cure to Thor's illness?"

Sif's eyes flicked to the overdressed warrior his hands nervously working the fabric of his sleeves a habit that none dared to inform him. Sighing Sif revealed the vial in her hand to warriors both Volstagg and Fandral looked at her quizzically while Hogan retained his usual mask of indifference.

"Freyja believes he suffers from fatigue and informed me that we must apply this liquid to either his food or drink willingly or not."

The three warriors in the room shifted uncomfortably at Sif's last words such action in their minds was not honourable nor was it a practised skill amongst them. Much to the shock of those around him Hogun spoke his deep voice controlled and calm bordering on monotone.

"At times like this a certain trickster would be ideal."

Those around him could only gape trying to figure out if Hogun the Grim had made a joke or an observation thoroughly confused the others decided to return to the task at hand. After several moments of silence it was Sif that spoke first.

"We will give it to him tonight at the feast Fandral and Volstagg you distract him and I will slip the liquid into his mead."

Nodding Volstagg and Fandral exited the room to prepare for the feast leaving Hogun and Sif alone the fire pit in the centre of the room breaking the constant silence with the crackling of wood. The reason for their lingering was a window and what lay beyond it a snow capped mountain and the source of Thor's sleep deprived state.

* * *

The feast was a minor event allowing for minor lords to meet and dine within the Allfather's hall allowing skalds to impress the Allfather with their son's feats of strength or blade. At the head of feast clad in his shining armour sat the Odin a smile upon his lips as the skalds spoke their voices weaving tales of courage and valour.

To Odin's right sat his wife Frigga her laughter ringing through the hall as a skald mentioned a particularly inglorious moment where a great beast led the young lords into a pit of mud before escaping them. After the skalds tale Frigga frowned such a tale would draw a great bellowing laughter from Odin's left the place reserved for the first prince instead there was silence. Thor merely sat there his hand and arm supporting his head as the young prince sat in his chair ignoring those around him.

Turning back to the crowd before her Frigga smiled as she spotted four familiar forms the ever armour clad Sif, Hogun and his usual unsmiling face, Fandral flirting with anything that had a skirt and Volstagg hand stroking his beard as his eyes set upon a boar on the spit. As the warriors reached the Allfather's table each went down on their knee bowing before their king who waved for them to stand.

"Greetings Lady Sif and The Warriors Three what brings you to my hall this evening?"

Odin's tone held none of its usual harshness but instead almost warm as he spoke a smile hiding behind his snow white beard. Rising from their knee it was Fandral who stepped forward and spoke.

"Well my lord Hogun and I were watching Volstagg drink and I declared that none could match him, Hogun challenged my declaration saying that our mighty prince Thor could match such a pace."

Running a hand across his well-trimmed moustache Fandral dragged Hogun to his side before continuing.

"So with my loyal friends in tow I journeyed to the hall so that we may settle this bet between us."

As Fandral spoke Odin could only grin as the challenge lit a fire deep within his first son's eyes a fire he had been sorely missing over the past few months. Odin knew this was no normal bet between friends they were planning something and Odin wouldn't mind see what so with a nudge of his elbow Odin egged Thor on.

"Hmm I believe young Fandral may be right with the way Thor has been acting lately I doubt he could drink milk without passing out."

The Warriors Three had to bite the inside of their cheeks to prevent laughter from erupting Fandral was soon agreeing with the Allfather's logic all the while watching Thor turn several shades of red. With a mighty roar Thor slammed his fist upon the table silencing all those with in the hall the prince took a deep breath and addressed his father and friends.

"I accept this challenge come Volstagg let us see who the better drinker is."

Drawing a chair up in front of the God of Thunder Volstagg smiled as servants placed a jug of mead beside both men. With a shake of his head Odin could only laugh as his soon struggled to match Volstagg mead slipping from his cup as Thor in a vain attempt to match his larger friends pace.

Within all this flurry of movement Odin's single eye tracked the Lady Sif as she slipped behind Thor her quick hands opened a vial and poured its contents into the jug of mead. As Sif raised her head she noticed Odin's piercing gaze and she froze fear coursing through her veins like a child caught doing something she shouldn't have. The feelings of fear quickly vanished as the one eyed king gave her an exaggerated wink and went back to watching the contest.

The contest continued for several more jugs before the alcohol and medicine took affect and Thor's forehead collided with the wooden table the force of the blow splintering the wood beneath him. Laughing Odin rose from his seat and bellowed across the din of the hall addressing all those in attendance.

"My guests it seems that my son can no longer continue the festivities and so with a heavy heart I will bid you all goodnight."

As a roar of laughter echoed across the hall the lords and ladies filed out of the hall each giving their thanks to Odin and Frigga before leaving all receiving a smile as they left. Din slowly turned to the only occupants left in the hall Sif and the Warriors Three all at least had the honesty to look chastised under the Allfather's gaze. With a shake of his head and a laugh Odin instructed them to carry Thor to his rooms before slipping his arm into Frigga's and bidding them goodnight.

After a great amount of tugging, dragging and cursing Thor was placed haphazardly in his bed each of his friends breathing hard and red in the face. With half lidded eyes and his sleep fogged mind Sif decided to capitalize on the moment and interrogate Thor on his reason for a lack of sleep.

"Thor what ails your mind so much that it prevents sleep?"

Her words were soft whispering their way into his ear and worming their way through the fog around his mind and with a thick tongue Thor responded.

"My brothers fate haunts me no matter how strong I am I cannot protect him from what he is suffering and it tears at my mind."

Taken aback none of his friends knew how to respond to that remark Volstagg and Fandral quickly looked to the floor while Hogun merely closed his eyes lips tightening only Sif held Thor's gaze. Licking her lips Sif decided to answer the God of Thunder voice firm and calm.

"While we had our differences with him Loki fought and bled beside all of us his imprisonment hurts us as well but we are warriors and such problems cannot affect our abilities or all of Asgard could fall."

Thor blinked several times at Sif before giving a slow nod then his eyes unceremoniously slid into the back of his head and his soft snores broke the silence in the room. As his friends left the room Hogun draped Thor's cape across his body and joined the others all of their minds preoccupied with the image of a man dressed in green and his sharp smile. When Thor finally awoke days later he chased down his friends and after thanking them, quickly yelled for several jugs of mead to prove that he was a better drinker than Volstagg.

* * *

**Bowels of a Mountain, 7 months**

Trygve was freezing the measly fire in front of him barely pushing back the freezing ice its cold penetrating him to his very bones. Drawing his cloak closer to his body Trygve could only glare at the reason that he was knee deep in freezing snow. A huge door crafted from powerful ash tree wood with chains the size of his body, each with a hand crafted rune to prevent any form of Aesir magic opening the gate.

Grumbling Trygve cursed and spat in his fire thoughts turning to his wife her smile brightening his demeanour five more months and he would see her again smiling Trygve returned to rubbing his hands. While the guard stood vigil outside the great doors of wood, stone and steel his prisoner hidden within the darkness smiled with cracked yellow teeth as venom dribbled down his face. Years without food or light had changed this once human form into stretched cracked skin across sharp protruding bones.

But to the prisoner his body was merely a vessel his true home was deep within the dark hidden crevices of his mind a room where he could escape the unbearable pain of his punishment. Loki had shaped this room as a failsafe on the off chance that someone would attempt to use mind control on the fallen god.

The room was once dark and almost smoke like had been quickly formed into a room filled with books each holding memories or knowledge and in the middle of this room sat Loki himself. Sitting in the centre of the room was a shogi board the black pieces were set and ready while the white were missing several key pieces such as the silver and gold generals.

Sighing Loki placed the book of childhood memories back upon its shelf before turning to a select pile he had created thin fingers sliding across their spines each title flitting past his eyes. Several books with a focus on Dwarven magic another on Aesir containment magic and its properties all enlightening but none could solve Loki's current dilemma. Loki could only collapse in his chair hands passing their way through his hair as his mind whirled with half thought plans on how to escape his predicament.

In this state Loki pushed those useless thoughts from his mind allowing his mind to slowly move through his memories Thor bellowing laughter, Sif's obsidian black hair shining in the sun The Warriors Three practising upon the training field. With a frown Loki remembered the first time he discovered his true nature after a jötunn grabbed his arm and his skin slowly changed to an azure blue. Seconds after reviewing this memory Loki's eyes snapped open the God of Mischief returned to his books quickly flipping through them Loki found what he was looking for _Aesir containment runes_.

The information within the tome gave knowledge on the specifics of Aesir runes and how they disrupted the flow of magic within the object they are placed on. It was this that made Loki's smile grow wider every minute with this final piece of the puzzle Loki knew he was free. Discarding the book Loki watched as the room he had called home slowly dissolved into smoke all that's left was a small space and the shogi board.

With a smile and a flourish Loki produced several pieces between his fingers before slowly placing the pieces upon the board. The God of Lies turned and began focusing on the darkness around him searching for the key to his freedom the small smile on his lips growing ever larger.

"All the pieces are set now to play the game."

Opening his eyes Loki strode forward into the pitch black landscape the smoke curling around his body as he advanced leaving only his whisper as he left.

* * *

**Temporary Shield Headquarters, 11 months**

In an undisclosed location deep beneath the earth sits a hidden bunker of the UN sanctioned espionage and military force known as SHIELD. Within this bunker sat the director of this clandestine agency his single eye flitting over the many screens in front of him some showing secrets others global news. This man was known as Nick Fury the most informed man on Earth clad in black military fatigues the director just sat there in darkness fingers dancing across his keyboard scanning field agent reports.

With a hiss the door behind Fury opened and in strode two woman who could not have been any more different one sleek and deadly the other uptight and military. To Fury's left stood Maria Hill a serious individual dressed in SHIELD fatigues her hair tied back she placed a series of reports in front of Fury before taking a seat. To Fury's right stood Natasha Romanoff aka the Black Widow counter to Hill Natasha let her fiery red hair fall past her shoulders while clad in a nondescript leather uniform she too taking a seat at Fury's table.

With a sweep of his hand the various screens vanished the once dark room quickly flooded with light and Maria Hill began to address Fury.

"Sir I have several reports from the engineers that all the repairs on the Helicarrier are complete and it will be air worthy within the month." Hill's voice was all business as she spoke.

Flipping open some of the folders Fury let his eye wander over information that he already knew the damage from the Hulk and Loki had been extensive but the UN had spared no expense to get the flying fortress back in the air. Finished Fury pushed the documents away before interlacing his fingers and staring at Natasha for her report with a nod she began.

"With the success of the Avenger imitative many other nations have begun to form their own teams so as to not be outdone." The Black Widow's voice was soft and had an almost lazy tone to it earning a disapproving look from Hill.

"Sir is it truly wise to trust other countries with something like this?" Hill said concern laced through her words.

"Tell me Maria would America allow German or British heroes combat a threat on their soil?" Fury said raising an eyebrow as he did so.

"Well no they wouldn't sir."

"Exactly so instead we have to find a way to regulate these groups and place preventive measures in case they go rogue." Fury's last few words had a hint of steel to them and both women knew he had more than one preventive measure ready. Clearing her throat Natasha continued with her report.

"With a bit of persuading the UN has agreed with your assessment of Earth's lack of defence against intergalactic attacks and has created a new sister organization known as SWORD."

With a few taps on the keyboard in front of Natasha several screens sprung to life each depicting images of satellites, armour and weaponry all bearing the logo of a sword upon them. The weaponry and armour was far more advanced than anything available to even SHIELD causing Fury to frown it was Hill though who spoke first.

"So other than monitoring the space around Earth this organization is also outfitted to combat these threats?" Maria Hill furrowed her brow as she studied the schematics.

"Yes SWORD is being supplied with armour and weapons to combat any extra-terrestrial attacks along with the ability to call upon any meta-human teams in times of a threat." With those words shock painted itself across Hill's face that quickly turned to Fury before speaking.

"Is that the regulation you were talking about sir?" Maria Hill questioned and with a roll of his neck Nick Fury responded.

"Yes all countries with meta-human teams must register with SWORD this allows us to monitor all groups sadly this does not apply to mutants who were quick to point out the loop hole." Frustration marked the last few words Fury spoke.

"Sir if I may ask what convinced you to bring this idea forward to the UN and how did you get around the council?" Natasha spat the word council like it was poison in her mouth.

"It was something Loki said to me before he was gagged he spoke of a threat that would sail across the stars to destroy us." Fury frowned as he spoke eyes staring into the darkness appearing almost lost in thought.

"Loki is notorious for manipulation sir why would he warn us of such a threat?" Natasha said brow furrowing as she questioned the director.

"I don't know but what he said was no lie but he didn't tell me the entire truth so I relied on my gut to guide me and it said that we need to be prepared." Fury's spoke with the unyielding conviction it held when he believed he was irrevocably right.

"Getting around the council was easier than you think I just had to slip the idea to several members of the UN and they would do most of the work for me." Fury gave an almost predatory smile as he remembered beating the council at their own game.

"Your worries I fear may be correct sir and from the reports SWORD should be operational within a few months." Natasha said slowly shutting down the screens one by one.

"Then this meeting is adjourned Natasha Tell Barton to see me when he gets back from his assignment he needs to be brought up to speed on what's happening." With a nod of confirmation Natasha departed the room while Fury turned his attention to Hill.

"Agent Hill I want you to inform Mr Stark that if he continues to push those Avenger toys into the market I will strangle him with my bare hands." While his face was blank Maria could feel Fury's rage literally roll of his very person with a curt sir she too left the room.

In the darkness Nick Fury was left to his thoughts each of them buzzing and flitting around inside his head and all but one he could not shake a few words given to him by Loki haunted Fury's mind.

"He will come Fury He will strike Earth with all his force and if you don't prepare yourselves He will crush you beneath His heel."

Those parting words spoken with such conviction from lips of his enemy convinced Fury that whatever was coming he would be prepared to face them with all his might. Unbeknownst to Fury high above his fortified base hidden in Earth's atmosphere flew a ship containing the very enemy he was preparing to face.

On the bridge of this small hidden ship stood two men one wearing a metal mask glinting in the moonlight the other hidden in the shadows his teeth bare and mouth twisted in a hideous sadistic grin. As they floated both men's thoughts were directed at the conquering of the planet before them one for his god the other for himself and so they hid in the darkness waiting for the most opportune moment to strike.

* * *

**Asgard, 1 year 2 months**

The whole of Asgard was celebrating the final touches were being placed on the Bifröst Bridge and Heimdall would soon re-activate it. Many stood upon the rolling fields of green waiting in anticipation even Odin himself stood upon the field his wife at his side as everyone held their breath. The most anxious in the crowd though was the young God of Thunder Thor this was a moment he had been patiently waiting for a chance to return to Midgard to see his friends and love Jane Foster.

Running across the hill Thor spotted a sweating engineer his beard and hair dripping with sweat he soon brought himself before the All-father and took a knee before him. In between big gulps of breath he spoke.

"It is finished Heimdall will activate the bridge soon." With a smile Odin patted the man on the shoulder bidding him to rest so that he too could watch the awakening of the Bifröst with them.

Within moments everyone could begin to feel the thrum of magic around them the very air becoming thick with ozone and with a great teeth rattling boom a huge stream of power emitted from the Bridge. The air was soon filled with great cheers and whistling the repairs were not only complete but the Bridge was working perfectly Odin could only smile as a huge grin broke out on his sons face.

Far from the celebrations deep within the bowels of a mountain chained to stone the God of Lies Loki began to smile the magic of the Bifröst reaching him even in his cold dark prison. With the Bridge finished Loki knew everything had fallen into place and soon the God of Lies and Mischief would soon be free.

* * *

**Plans are be starting to be laid a great threat is soon to loom over Earth and what is the God of Lies role in it? **

**According to Marvel all gods have a average strength of 10 tonnes which to the best of my knowledge was not displayed in the movie so I will probably weave that into the story at a later date. Hopefully I will be able to update faster but life has a funny way of getting in the way so hang in there and please give constructive criticism.**

**-Final Silence  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to the third installment of my story I hope you enjoy.**

**********Copy and Paste Copyright statement here. Don't own anyone or anything in the Marvel Universe.**

* * *

**Earth, New Mexico**

Deep within the dust ridden area of New Mexico moonlight illuminates a single building its relatively clean state stands in defiance of its surroundings. But the building is not important it is the people inside who matter specifically a woman racing around an office cluttered with photos and papers. The woman's rapid erratic movements around the office just caused further chaos only stopping to yell out her office door.

"Hurry up everyone else has gathered there and I don't want to be late" her voice carried across the almost empty building.

The recipient of these yells sat within the hall earphones stuck firmly in her ears and eyes dancing across the phone in her hands ignoring her companion's obvious panic. Though this quickly changed when the young woman's earphones were torn out of her ears and the previous statement was yelled directly into them.

"Dammit Jane I heard you the first time" the young lady said hands covering her ears in a vain attempt to protect them from further assault.

"Then hurry up Darcy we have to leave" responded Jane who quickly spun on her heel and began jogging towards the exit as Darcy scrambled to her feet and speed after her friend.

Both Jane and Darcy quickly exited the building and jumping into a black van waiting out front the only markings upon it was a stylised eagle within a circle. As soon as Jane and Darcy buckled themselves in the driver quickly pulled out and soon the car was speeding its way across a desert road. Their destination stood far across the desert visible as only a bright light in the middle of a pitch black desert. All the while a large storm brewed above them clouds swirling in the same location as the light and its true significance could only be understood by one woman Jane Foster.

* * *

**Asgard, Bifröst Bridge**

Within Asgard there are many wonder such as the Allfathers palace or Idun's golden apple tree but none can match the awe inspiring sight of the Bifröst Bridge. Within the bridge is a great mass of dark energy swirls represented by a series of scintillating colours moving across the bridge to an observatory perched at its end. Within this dome stands five individuals two commanding the power of the gods while the others possess warrior prowess beyond any mortals keen. Standing rigid gazing out with golden eyes is the Gatekeeper Heimdall great blade resting idly in his hands as Thor said his farewells.

Armed and armoured Thor clasps arms with his friends smile lighting up his face like the sun their joking and jests amusing even the usually grim Heimdall. Turning with a swirl of his red cloak Thor turned from his friends the Warriors Three and Lady Sif and made his way towards the main portal giving a nod to Heimdall as he went.

"Safe Journey, Odinson" Spoke Heimdall as he drove his blade down focusing the dark matter energy of the Bifröst towards the portal and with a final nod Thor strode forward disappearing through the portal.

* * *

**Asgard, Several Minutes Before**

As Thor and his friends travelled to the observatory far in distance hidden beneath snow and rock chained with unyielding steel the God of Mischief Loki began to smile through his cracked yellow teeth. Drawing deep within his body Loki searched for the familiar fire that burned within his chest slowly expanding it pushing it down his arms and into the chains weaving them between the runes that encased Loki's magic. Slowly the chains changed from their dull grey to fiery red and soon an almost white the smell of burning flesh began to overpower Loki's nose.

Knowing his time was short Loki began to desperately clawing at the energy within trying to drag the unfamiliar cold that pervaded his being a cold he had only recently found a name for. His true nature hidden underneath Odin's spell began to surface gone was his pink skin replaced with an azure blue and with a great exhale ice poured from his body. With a great hiss ice spread across the white hot steel and steam quickly filled the empty chamber the ice around him melting at the sudden change of temperature.

With freedom but seconds away Loki drew as much of his magic within his body as he could fire to strengthen his muscles and ice to reinforce bones. With a great roar the fallen god lurched forward his brittle chains shattering steel along with ice tearing skin from his wrists and neck and with a curse Loki fell to his knees. Turning his eye back to the trapped snake Loki could only snarl at the beast before turning and staggering his way toward the chained stone door that kept him from freedom.

While Loki escaped from his confines Trygve still sat outside his cage huddled in front of his weak fire struggling in vain to warm himself and ward off the cold. Trygve hated his life over a year wasted guarding a giant door near the top of a mountain in knee deep snow grumbling Trygve shuffled his feet and adjusted his heavy fur cloak. Out of the corner of his eye Trygve noted an oddity his weak fire was flickering almost twisting like it was being pulled towards the doors shaking his head the warrior shrugged it off as a coincidence. He had little time to duck as the great door behind him exploded into a mass of splintered wood and melted metal turning Trygve could only gap at the being standing before him.

Azure skin covered the emaciated mans naked body strange markings almost like scars marked their way across him face hidden behind almost waist long pitch black hair. With a snarl on his lips Trygve threw of his cloak hefted his hafted axe before launching himself at the strange enemy before him. Within moments he was in front of the thin enemy and with a great heave he brought it down hoping to finally feel it cleave through bone and muscle only for his axe to dig its way through soft snow. This shock was the last thing Trygve knew before a great blow hammered the back of his head and his mind spiralled into darkness. Standing over his fallen foe Loki reached down gathering the fallen fur cloak before slowly dissolving into a haze of heat melting snow with his passing.

* * *

**Asgard, Inner City**

Idunn was worried she could feel it gnawing at the back of her mind fingers slowly turned her hair over their fingers fear settling at the bottom of her stomach. The trees in her garden had gone quiet its sanctity spoiled like someone had poured oil into a clear pool of water rising Idunn began to pace calling all her magic to track the irregularity. With great effort Idunn cleared the darkness that obscured her vision tracing the source to her tree of golden apples. In a panic Idunn ran to the centre of her garden ignoring the small spots of blood scattered across the ground what caught her eye was a broken branch on her tree. Idunn could only gape in horror somehow someone had appeared in her garden and stolen a golden apple right out from under her nose.

As Idunn lost her apple far across the city within the very palace of the Allfather sits a vault hidden and guarded four elite and heavily trained warriors. But for all their skill and strength none were a match for the God of Mischief each were left sprawled on the floor all beaten into unconsciousness. Without fear Loki strode through the vault ignoring trinkets and gold around him his eyes set only upon specific items and as he reached them he shrunk them so as to fit in his hands a sword, a belt, a pair of iron gloves and finally the Casket of Ancient Winters. With all the items he needed Loki once more shimmered into a haze of heat leaving only a smile, a laugh and chaos throughout Asgard.

Loki knew they Odin would realise he had escaped and if he didn't then Idunn would alert him the fallen god knew he would have to be gone by then and the portal to Midgard would be open only for a short time. Drawing from his already drained magic reserves Loki quickly flitted across the Bifröst Bridge his form changing between smoke and solid his magic fading with each change of form. Before Heimdall or the other warriors could move the Trickster God hammered his bony fist into the Gatekeepers stomach using magic to enhance the force behind the blow bringing Heimdall to his knees.

The Warriors Three and Sif gave a short cry before the emaciated man before them waved his arm and the smell of burnt wood and smoke filled the air. Heimdall and the Warriors Three and Sif soon found their feet trapped within the gold metal they once stood upon but such magic did not come without a price. The emaciated individual had all but collapsed on the ground ragged breaths from both Loki and Heimdall echoing throughout the observatory finally it was Hogun who spoke.

"Identify yourself intruder you have attacked the keeper of the Bifröst and bondsmen of the Allfather." Hogun's voice was calm and even eyes staring daggers at their sudden attacker who merely chuckled at his words.

"Truly my appearance has changed me that even my closest friends and the all-seeing guardian cannot recognise me." His voice was a dry rasp like it had not been used for quite some time.

Everyone in the room could barely control their shock only one person spoke like that and to the best of their knowledge he was located in the middle of a mountain. The Warriors Three could only gap their mouths moving but no words came forth even Sif was at a loss for words. Heaving his body forward Loki slowly crawled his way towards the open portal as the others struggled to free themselves from their steel bonds. Within moments the warriors and guardian had freed themselves but too late Loki had made his way to the portal centimetres from freedom stumbling his last few steps before falling forward into portal. The yells of those behind him rung in Loki's ears as he fell towards Midgard towards a realm he owed weregild.

* * *

**Earth, New Mexico**

Deep within a dark desert sits a single bright spot several large flood lights sit within the desert surrounded by military vehicles and a single jet stands an entire force of soldiers but it is six individuals in front of the jet that truly catch a person's eye. All these people can all be easily recognised the Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers and Nick Fury. Each of these individuals were a part of the Avengers heroes who had saved the Earth from the Chitauri invasion and beating a renegade god all of them now stood in desert waiting for the last member of their group to arrive.

"So when light show is over who wants to introduce our own god to the beauty of shawarma?" Stark's voice carried across the din of engines and soldiers carrying its way to the rest of the team causing everyone but Fury to smirk.

Whatever retort Fury was going to give died on his lips as a new SHIELD vehicle pulled up in front of them and two young women stepped out one known to most of the team the other less so. Jane Foster was well acquainted with the team who informed her of Thor's activities during the invasion. Jane quickly bonded with the team especially Banner who had quite an expansive knowledge of astronomy and so Jane stayed with the team anxiously awaiting the return of the God of Thunder. The other young lady Darcy was less known to the team she spent little time around them instead opting to spend all her time annoying Jane and Doctor Selvig or listening to her music.

Soon after Jane appeared she quickly made her way to Banner getting into a discussion on the forces that were altering the weather as Stark and Darcy threw dirty jokes back and forth causing Rogers ears going bright red to both their amusement. Half an hour passed before a change occurred in the weather once just a mass of swirling clouds had quickly become charged with lightning streaks of it flashed across the sky. Jane's attention quickly vanished from the conversation with Banner her head snapping to the centre of the storm her eyes filed to the brim with an almost childlike eagerness that Banner only smiled and shake his head at.

Slowly the electricity gathered focusing into the centre of the storm before a pillar of light and cloud slammed into the ground a large cloud of dust obscuring the traveller who had landed. A figure slowly strode its way through the dust eventually revealing a large man wrapped in steel armour and a large red cloak.

"Thor!" With a yell Jane ran full tilt into the giant man the smile on her face and Thor responded in kind by gathering the woman up in his arms laughing as they cuddled.

"Welcome back, our blonde Adonis of the sky." Stark said giving an overt flourish with a smile plastered on his face.

Holding Jane to his side Thor clasped forearms with all of his friends even pulling Natasha in for a hug a smile evening touching her usually sombre face. With the appearance of the Thunder God many soldiers began to move out collecting equipment in preparation for their departure many bustling to get home. Then all movement stopped even the heroes stopped dead in their tracks and turned the sky had not cleared instead lightning was gathering once more signalling another visitor. Hefting his hammer Thor ushered Jane behind him as his friends around him produced various weapons from their persons Barton even managed to produce a bow and arrow which Stark raised an eyebrow at. The energy above began to focus gathering at the centre bodies soon became tense a veritable army of rifles all at the command of a very concerned Nick Fury.

With an almost deafening boom a pillar of light and cloud delivered Earth's second visitor from Asgard weapons tense everyone waited for the cloud of dust to settle. As it did so everyone got their first look at their new visitor an emaciated man long spindly limbs that held no muscle only skin and bone his lower half wrapped in a fur cloak. Striding up beside Barton Fury in a loud clear voice began to speak to their new guest.

"Identify both yourself and intentions." Knowing his message had been heard Fury waited for a response.

With what could only be assumed was a chuckle the man brought himself to his knees his black hair obscuring all the features of his face the man soon made himself comfortable. Turning what everyone could only guess was his face towards both Fury and Avengers the man spoke.

"Truly the Norns have cursed me first the Gatekeeper now this truly I must give thanks to the Allfather." Even with the man's gravelly voice the sarcasm was not lost on those in front of him.

"Identify yourself I will not ask again!" Now Fury was starting to lose his calm warning bells in his head started going off the second this man opened his mouth.

"Tell me Fury what does an ant do when confronted with a boot?" As the man spoke his fingers worked hidden from view going through a specific set of motions.

This question shocked many as realisation hit them on the identity of who stood before them Thor arms dropped harmlessly to his sides eyes locked on the damaged figure of his brother. But this was quickly interrupted by a sudden charge of electricity in the air this quickly made others turn their heads skyward. With this sudden signal Loki began to work faster picturing a location in his mind as he worked it was Thor though that recognised what he was doing.

"Brother!" Thor's yell snapped others back to the fallen god arm reaching out Thor ran towards his brother.

All of this though was futile before Thor could reach Loki he dissolved into a mass of heat vanishing before everyone's eyes. Almost as soon as Loki vanished four armoured people took his place three men and a woman each armed and ready for battle before recognising the Thunder God before them. Soon the warriors were clasping arms and slapping shoulders the largest of them wearing a huge grin as they spoke but this cheerfulness was soon lost when Thor next spoke.

"Speak truly my friends was that my brother." Thor's distress was written clearly upon his face and his only answer was a sad nod.

This reunion was soon interrupted by Fury clearing his throat gesturing for Thor to introduce who the warriors were behind him their appearance confusing everyone but Jane and Darcy.

"Honoured friends I present to you Lady Sif and the Warriors Three Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg." As Thor introduced each individual they struck a fist to their breastplate.

"Alright now that everybody has been introduced lets go I have questions and I want to be in a secure place when I get the answers." With this Fury turned on his heel and marched towards the jet knowing the others would follow.

"Come my friends I believe we all need answers for what we have seen." Thor's encouragement overcame Sif's and the warrior's hesitation to enter the strange machine before them.

Within minutes the once bright spot in the desert was gone signs of disturbance quickly vanishing beneath dust leaving only the echoes of laughter mixed with shock and sadness all of it vanishing into the desert.

* * *

**Somewhere On Earth**

Cold this was a thing Loki knew well the cold of indifference, the cold of space and the cold that ran through his very being Loki was sick of the cold. Pulling his body out of the snow the god noticed he was in a forest its trees devoid of leaves as further snow fell from a cloudy sky turning Loki saw in the distance the very house he was aiming for.

Gathering what little energy he had left Loki began shambling his way to the house its promise of safety and comfort almost overpowering for one who had known none for quite some time. After almost backbreaking effort the god entered the empty house a small layer of dust covering the furnishings. With a heave Loki dropped himself on the nearest bed his body exhausted from all the recent activity and with but a wave of his hand a tiny golden orb hidden in his cloak quickly became a solid apple that's skin held a golden sheen.

Apple in hand Loki quickly devoured it his body ravenous for any form of sustenance and as soon as Idunn's apple was finished Loki felt is rejuvenating effects take hold of his body. Easing down onto the pillow Loki could only smile knowing he was soon to be hunted not only by the Avengers but also The Other but for the moment he knew he was free. These were Loki's last thoughts before sleep overtook him and for once the God of Mischief did not dream of schemes and chaos tonight they were blank and peaceful.

* * *

**Earth's Atmosphere**

"So the failure has arrived and if he has any sense he will have brought what he owes."

A deep voice rasped in darkness his unusual amount of fingers twist and curling as he rubbed his hands together only a single blue light illuminating The Others oppressive cockpit. Chitauri sat quietly faces firmly planted on the strange devices that guided their alien craft hidden from human eyes. But The Other was not truly alone another voice soon emanated from the darkness carrying its way to his shrouded ears.

"If this god is as devious as you say then I do not believe he will carry it on his person." The voice was dignified and controlled obviously coming from a person that always got what they wanted.

"If it is not on him he will tell us where it is my master is persuasive that way and I am not without my own skills." The Other reassured a ghost of a smile passed across his alien features.

Clasping his hands behind his back The Other knew all he had to do was wait eventually all his enemies would gather and then he would deliver them all to his master. The humans, Loki and the Tesseract would know the presence of Thanos and The Other would be there to watch them all fall into his masters hands.

* * *

**Thor is on Earth, Loki has escaped to Earth and The Other is waiting to strike pieces are moving but whose?**

**Funny fact many historians cannot agree wether Loki was the God of Fire or not some evidence say yes others no. For the sake of this story Loki is the god of fire but also a frost giant I think it adds a nice duality to his nature and character. For those that want to lecture me on how Loki is not the god of fire bugger off I don't need that kind of hassle. Other then that I hope you enjoyed and any reviews with critiscm on how to improve the story would be most welcome.  
**

**-Final Silence  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**As promised the fourth installment of the series.**

**********Copy and Paste Copyright statement here. Don't own anyone or anything in the Marvel Universe.**

* * *

**Earth, SHIELD Helicarrier**

Far above the ground invisible to all those below flies the impressive SHIELD fortress known as the Helicarrier its recently repaired turbines keeping hundreds of tonnes of steel from plummeting to Earth. Deep within this metal construct all situated on one side of a conference table are the Earths newest guests Sif and The Warriors Three and on the other side sits Nick Fury and the Avengers.

"I hope you have a good explanation for this Thor because I don't know how I'm going to explain four Asgardians and a recently escaped Loki to the council." Fury's voice was ice cold as his one good eye drilled a hole in a very apologetic Thunder God.

"You will address Thor with proper respect mortal." Sif's voice snapped across the conference table directing her own glare at the SHIELD director.

"I apologise Son of Fury I was not aware of my brothers escape nor did I know that my allies would come here in an attempt to apprehend him." Thor responded attempting to diffuse the most likely fatal glaring match between Sif and Fury.

"Sorry to interrupt this well staring contest do you know how Loki escaped from his confinement." Banners nervous question caught everyone's attention all eyes turning to their new arrivals for the answer.

"Heimdall was not able to tell us how he escaped all we do know is that he stole into Idunn's garden then the palace vault before assaulting us and escaping through the Bifröst." As Sif answered Banners question many of the warrior's eyes shifted towards the floor their inability to stop Loki shaming them.

"Sorry but we are talking about the same Loki right a stick thin man with greasy hair overpowering what I can only guess as five gods, come on." As Stark spoke Thor's face darkened and his brow furrowed.

"Loki is capable of many things Son of Stark and we all know from experience that he rarely attacks from the front." Any false cheer Tony had quickly dried up after Thor's comment memories of the invasion still fresh in everyone's mind.

Pinching the bridge of his nose Fury rose from his seat and with a few taps on a holographic keyboard images began to rise from the conference table detailing a map of the entire planet. Soon various countries changed from blue to red many of these countries lay in Europe and with this Fury began to speak.

"What you are looking at are areas in the world that have had recent magical disturbances this information is being relayed to us from various individuals that monitor these fields of study." Before Fury could continue Tony quickly put his hand up before speaking.

"So a bunche of Houdini's are helping SHIELD now?" Tony's sarcastic question earned him a reproachful glare from both Hill and Fury and with a shrug Tony relaxed back in his seat.

"As I was saying most of these disturbances were small but a report from a Dr Strange informed us that he noticed a large flash of magic somewhere in Norway." With this Fury zoomed in on an image of the country bright red illuminating its boundaries.

"You have till the end of the week to find Loki and bring him in Dr Strange will meet you there and guide you." Fury stared directly at Steve and the Avengers as he spoke now knowing their orders each individual nodded.

"I know you have family ties to him but can you bring him in Thor?" Fury asked his good eye focusing on the god.

"Yes in this case, I am the best suited to the task but I will bring my allies with me." The grim way Thor stated his words implied he would not take no for an answer which earned a grudging nod from Fury.

"If I may ask sir where will you be during all of this?" Barton's question drew attention to Fury with a nod changed the holographic image to a bunker before he began to respond.

"A new agency is being created to monitor and combat extra-terrestrial threats such as the Chitauri this group will not have any council oversight and as you can imagine they didn't take that well." Fury could only shake his head at the idiocy of bureaucrats a sentiment that many in the room shared.

"If you do catch Loki you are under orders to bring him to the facility it has the best chance of holding him." As the others began to protest Fury merely raised a hand in surrender silencing the group.

"We are under orders from the council to bring him and with the loss of the Tesseract they will be less forgiving if we ignore this one so follow it for now." Still frowning many members including Barton held their tongues knowing that pushing the council to far could be dangerous.

"I'm coming with you." Thor's eyes bulged at this declaration his head whipping around to face Jane, Thor's mind racing to find a way to rebuke her but he could find no such excuse.

"I don't know Jane Loki might be less understanding than Thor if you run him over with a van." Darcy said smirk dancing on her lips as she spoke earning herself a glare for the comment.

"I'll be fine I'll stay at the back away from danger." Jane's tone and smile quickly won over and after some internal debate Thor nodded before linking his arms with hers and made their way to the jet.

With the drama over the rest of the Avengers began to exit the room Tony quickly clapping Bruce on the shoulder while trying to coerce the doctor to into signing his action figure contract. Clint and Natasha could only shake their heads still angry he had sold action figures of them to the masses as their Asgardian visitors followed behind. Darcy chose to remain on the ship opting to remain both warm and safe from a potentially psychotic god.

Piling into the jet the Avengers took off leaving behind the Helicarrier all the while ignorant of the true danger that threatened their home.

* * *

**Norway, Several Kilometres away from ****Anarjohka**

"We had to pick the one time of the year when it snows."

Tony's voice carried to all of his companions as they stood in a pine forest snow crunching beneath their heels with each step they took. Decked out in coats and in the Asgardians case fur the group made their way forward their meeting place not too far ahead. Unlike the others Tony was not wrapped in wool but steel his suit clunking with each step the others smiling as Tony struggled to clear the optics of his mask in vain.

"It's your own fault for suiting up before we even know where Loki is Stark." An amused Banner said all the while struggling not to laugh at his friends clumsy movements.

"Knowing Reindeer Games he probably knows were here." Tony's voice lost all cheer as he spoke everyone began gripping their weapons tightly knowing Tony might not be wrong.

As Tony continued to complain loudly to both Steve and Bruce, at the back Clint was matching stride with Thor both speaking in whispers as to what Loki was planning the Warriors Three chipping in every so often.

"So you're saying that Loki did not remove the Tesseract when he infiltrated the vault?" Clint asked eyes roaming the various trees around them.

"That is correct Son of Barton he did take certain items but not the Tesseract." Fandral's voice held a note of uncertainty over Clint's line of questioning.

"How did Loki manage to get into the vault surely it had protections?" Barton continued pressing for information.

"Ever since the Destroyer vanished on Midgard we have been forced to rely on guards." Thor's voice was neutral but Clint knew there was an accusation hidden in his answer.

As Barton and Thor continued to speak and plan Jane, Sif and Natasha trailed behind, Natasha serving as a rear guard while Jane spoke excitedly with Sif. While knowledgeable of battle and weapons Sif held less knowledge on the workings of Asgardian technology leading to a very flustered warrior with a glaive. Noticing Sif's growing agitation Thor excused himself and made his way to Jane's side quickly gaining her attention and relieving Sif from incessant questions earing a grateful nod from his friend.

"Were at the meeting spot everybody group up." Steve's voiced carried between the trees and across the snow everyone quickly increasing their pace to match his.

The Avengers and co soon found themselves in a clearing devoid of both animals and people knowing they were in for a wait each individual began to get comfortable. Clint positioned himself high in a tree while many of the others remained close almost back to back, nothing would be left to chance. Noticing this defensive formation the Avengers contact decided it best to appear far enough away that they would not decide he was a threat and blast him to small pieces. Slowly smoke of various colours began to swirl in front of the Avengers gathering and shaping into a human form.

Weapons aimed and ready all pointed at one man in his late forties sides of his hair greyed with age, a well-trimmed Van dyke gave the man a suave feeling complimented by a well-made Italian suit. What was truly strange about the man was the blood red cloak wrapped across his shoulders held by a golden emblem of a gazing eye. Smiling the man brought his hands up in surrender smiling dancing on his lips as he did so before carefully addressing the very wary individuals before him.

"Greetings my name is Stephen Strange I believe you have been waiting for me." Weapons lowered as Strange declared himself, Steve soon made his way across the clearing to shake his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Dr Strange we were informed you could help us locate a certain individual." Steve's voice held nothing but warmth as he spoke the others quickly following his lead.

"It was not easy but I believe I have found him." Strange said his attention focused to the south and with a flash of colour snaked its way across his hands.

"You didn't approach the location did you?" Alarmed Steve turned to Dr Strange concern clear on his face.

"Spirits no whoever you are searching for is far more powerful than me I wouldn't stand a chance." Dr Strange scoffed in response.

Nodding to the team behind him Dr Strange cane in hand began to lead the way slowly walking his way through the forest untouched by the snow or cold. At the edge of the clearing Strange stopped before bringing his together in a great clap magic leaped from his fingertips wisps of coloured smoke and lightning hung in the air. Soon a rainbow of colours appeared slowly twisting and turning before forming a door that with a wink Dr Strange strode through the others hesitantly following.

What struck first was the vertigo quickly followed by an almost overpowering nausea but as soon as these struck they passed the Avengers felt snow beneath their feet which soon mixed with Tony's stomach contents.

"How the hell do you travel like that?" Tony said fully bent over mask plate quickly removed to vomit the rest of the Avengers were also looking a bit on the green side Thor comforting Jane as best he could.

"You get so used to it that after a while you barely notice it." Dr Strange responded patting Tony on the back as he did so.

"Where are we Dr Strange?" Steve asked shield at the ready.

"Your target is just past the trees to the south but-" Dr Strange was soon cut off by Thor.

"Then let us make haste." Thor declared quickly jogging ahead hammer at the ready as his friends also drew weapons and followed.

"Dammit." Steve yelled before quickly running after them leaving the others including Strange behind.

With a curse the others attempted to catch up but were quickly outpaced by the inhuman pace that the Asgardians and Steve had set Tony choosing instead to take to the skies than run. Cursing Bruce tore his coat and mitts off in preparation for what would most likely become a battle blood pounding in his ears. At the front Thor and Steve soon spotted a wooden house with a very familiar form clad in a deep green tunic and brown pants chopping wood from a stack of wood next to the house.

Blood pounding in their ears both men ignored Dr Strange's yell, when within arm's reach Thor yelled out his brother's name. The Trickster god quickly spun axe aimed at Thor's face but was quickly countered by Mjolnir this did little to stop the force of the blow sending Thor backwards through several trees. Steve quickly came to Thor's aid delivering a swift punch to the Loki's side, grimacing Loki backhanded the Captain off his feet but Loki was given no respite as Sif and the Warriors Three attacked. Dodging between blades, hammer and shield Loki struck with precision and force Fandral blinded by a strike to his eyes, Hogun left gasping from a blow to the groin and Volstagg lay in the snow unconscious from a strike to the back of his head.

Sif felt nothing but rage beat within her, all her training and skill no match against a weak individual like Loki armed only with an axe. Speed sword strikes meet only the flat of his blade axe as it spun within the Tricksters hands the deadly edge barely warded off by her shield her arm numb from all the resulting blows. Eventually his axe slipped through Sif's guard slicing the inside of her arm and with a cry Sif dropped her blade just as Loki spun the axe striking Sif in the side of her head darkness invading vision as Sif's legs soon gave way.

Clint was the next person to join the fight snapping his bow open the archer drew a bead on the twisting god as he traded blows with Steve and Thor. Loki struck with a quick punch and kick launching his attackers in opposite directions in the hopes of gaining a small respite but was interrupted by Clint's arrow. With a skill beyond that of any human Loki split the arrow its parts moving around the god and burying in the house behind him.

Before Barton could draw another arrow a small dagger spun past him drawing a small cut along his cheek and burying in the tree behind him. Snorting Clint drew his arrow but soon found he had no way to draw it, the bow string had been cut clean in half turning Barton could only glare at the offending dagger buried within a tree.

With a snarl on his lips Loki spun his body gaining momentum before launching his axe spinning towards Steve a green shimmer passed over the blade as it flew towards its target. Muttering beneath his breath Dr Strange extended his hand a cloud of colours soon enveloped the axe just before it struck burying itself deep with the Captain's shield. Blinking Steve could only stare in shock at the axe buried within shield but snapped out of it as a shot from Tony unbalanced Loki allowing Thor to tackle him. Finally taking in who his enemies were Loki could only gape before letting out one shaky word.

"Thor." Loki's voice was still hoarse but had regained much of its former smoothness.

"Stop this brother." Thor implored staring into his Loki's emerald eyes.

With a nod the God of Mischief conceded and as Thor stood he held out a hand to the man he called his brother who after a small debate took it. As he hauled Loki to his feet Thor was able to get a better look at him, still thin Loki looked as if he had lost weight his skin looked as if it was drawn tight across his bones. The most prominent feature that drew Thor's attention though was the still fresh scar tissue situated around Loki's eyes barely distinguishable from the pale skin that surrounded it. With a sigh a shimmer of gold light surrounded Loki soon gone were his simple clothes instead replaced by royal clothes and with a nod allowed Thor to clasp rune inscribed chains around his hands.

As the others made their way over to the brothers Jane and Dr Strange began to aid the Warriors Three to their feet Fandral hauled Volstagg to his feet the man semi-conscious as he did so. With help from Jane Hogun was able to revive Sif who hissed in pain at the light wound on her arm using a strip of cloth to bandage the wound. After landing Tony strode forward a unique metal gag clasped in his metal gauntlet, handing it to Thor who with a word of apology placed the device on Loki.

With their target secure Dr Strange opened another portal to jet this time there was no chatter or jokes instead everyone was on edge hands straying to their weapons every so often. Again the vertigo and nausea struck the team this time Tony managed to prevent himself from vomiting but the journey was still unpleasant. Without a word to each other the team began to ascend the jets ramp only Loki took the time to look out upon the snow and forest before Thor guided him in.

* * *

**Jet, On route to the SHIELD bunker**

High in the clouds flying at an amazing speed is the SHIELD jet crammed with the Avengers, several Asgardians and Jane. For the past few hours the jet has been filled with an awkward silence Steve lamenting his shield, Clint his bow and the Warriors Three clasping ice packs to various parts of their body. Eventually the silence was broken by Steve as he brought his shield before Bruce and Tony staring at the deep gouge in the metal.

"Can you fix it?" Steve asked his voice thick with desperation.

"It will take some time but yes we can fix it." Tony said sighing in relief Steve placed the shield in Tony's hands.

Soon whispers filled the jet as Bruce and Tony discussed methods on how to repair the shield casting his eyes across the hold Steve observed his friends. Clint and Natasha sat in silence both watching Loki out the corner of their eyes who for the past hour had been playing chess with Dr Strange who demanded a rematch each time he lost. Unknown to Loki both Thor and Jane had been watching him Jane whispering a combination of questions and support for the Thor squeezing his hand as she did so. Both Sif and the Warriors Three on the other hand grimaced in pain as they iced their injury's but oddly Steve never saw any of them glare at Loki instead they laughed with each other and comparing as to who lasted longer.

The room soon went silent though as a mobile phone went off, many eyes turned Tony who merely shrugged and patted his pockets to prove he held no phone. Instead it was Rogers who dug a phone out of his pocket giving a sheepish smile as he did so and with phone in hand made his way to the back of the hold pressing the screen erratically.

"Do you need a hand Cap?" Tony's voice called earning him a reproachful look from their leader.

For several minutes a generic tune played as Steve pressed multiple times on the mobile's screen curses carrying across the jet as he failed each time. Eventually Steve's shoulders sagged in defeat before an unfamiliar hand snatched the phone away, turning to tell off Stark Steve instead found himself face to face with Loki. With a few prompt taps of the screen the ringtone stopped and the god handed the phone back returning to the chess game before him.

"Thanks." Steve said shock evident in both his face and voice Steve's only response was a simple wave from Loki.

"When did you get a mobile Steve?" Natasha's question caused the man to blush before he muttered a few words about getting up to date with the times.

Laughter soon erupted from everyone filling the entire hold of the jet and Tony began to badger Steve on who the message was from which only further caused everyone to begin making wild guesses. The remainder of the trip soon changed from a very awkward event to a large guessing game on who was texting the Cap and what about, it was eventually agreed by the end to be a mass shipment of punching bags.

As the jet landed everyone began to get ready to depart but the sound of gears moving and the sudden feeling that they were descending caused many raised eyebrows amongst the team. When the descent ended the back of the jet opened to a semi lit building of steel and concrete. Thor noticed a dark look from his brother Loki as he hesitantly exited the plane and hundreds of weapons pointed in his direction. As further light bathed the room the team could only stare as hundreds of soldiers pointed their weapons at them what was truly disturbing though was that not a single uniform held the SHIELD insignia.

At the far back of the room flanked by four soldiers stood Nick Fury his face seemed to be carved from stone for all the emotion it held. Further behind Fury stood four figures each clad in shadow waiting for the Avengers to stride forward.

Thor felt a tug in his mind a sense of dread that comes to a person on the battlefield when they know they are going to face a deadly foe but all the god could do was signal his brother and friends while taking his loves hand into his.

* * *

**Loki is now chained and gagged at the mercy of the Council, Thor knows something is wrong and who are these hidden people?**

**This is a heads up I plan to add several international heroes to the Avengers just make the team seem like its backed more by the UN rather than the US so if there is a hero that you think would defiantly add something to the team say so in your review and no OCs there are a wealth of heroes in Marvel pick one. Two spots are already filled but the others are still open if I get no response I just choose the others no skin off my nose  
**

** For those scratching their heads on Loki's prowess and axe fu I will explain that next chapter along with how he damaged Cap's shield and just to screw with everyone I have decided to make Dr Strange British why ... because.**

**-Final Silence  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**My dear readers I apologize for this very late update things in my life have got a hectic and the weather is not treating my home well. Hopefully this will make up for my late update enjoy.  
**

**********Copy and Paste Copyright statement here. Don't own anyone or anything in the Marvel Universe.**  


* * *

**Underground Council Bunker**

Steve and his team could only glare at Nick Fury as several hundred weapons were aimed at his team, raising an eyebrow at the glare Fury could only shrug before indicating them to come. Hefting his damaged shield Steve began to stride forward the others quickly falling in behind him, Thor and the other Asgardians quickly placed themselves between the surrounding soldiers and Loki who merely looked on impassively. With a glance between them Natasha and Clint quickly moved beside Bruce Banner in a vain attempt to provide a form of security for the very anxious scientist who at any moment could go berserk.

After several agonising minutes the team reached Fury, Steve opened his mouth to speak but Fury quickly raised his hand to silence the super soldier. With a turn Nick Fury lead the team deeper into bunker after several turns even Tony felt lost as they passed the same grey concrete walls and dull metal doors. With a small mutter within his helmet Tony unnoticed tapped his fingers on several pipes as they walked leaving behind small devices that quickly began signalling within his helmet. Eventually Fury led them to their destination, a concrete hallway that ended with a dull metal double door that when opened revealed a conference like room with a single large table and several chairs.

After the team filed into the conference room each individual quickly took a seat the majority of the team sitting on one side while Loki soon found himself on the other between Thor and The Warriors Three. After being seated Thor's fingerers soon closed on the clasp of Loki's metallic gag freeing the device from the trickster's head who quickly removed the device placing it in Thor's outstretched hand. For the moment Loki just worked the stiffness out of his jaw and massaging the muscles with his fingers as those around him sat in uncomfortable silence each unsure as to how the conversation should begin. Reaching out Thor clasped Jane's hand with his before clearing his throat to gain his brother's attention who continued to massage his jaw ignoring those around him.

"Brother." Thor spoke his voice reserved and soft.

Loki stopped moving, schooling his features the dark haired god turned his attention to his brother eyes flicking towards Jane before resting upon Thor again and with a sigh began paying attention to the frowning god.

"If you wish to interrogate me you may want to speed it up, no doubt Fury's superiors will soon take me away for their brand of questioning." Loki spoke in an almost bored tone, rolling his eyes to emphasis what he thought of the Council and their methods.

"There is much I wish to ask brother but those can be asked in private, I ask only that you answer my friend's questions." Thor appealed to his brother a frown quickly finding a place on his face as Loki merely cracked his neck in response.

With a nod towards Fury and the others Thor eased back into his chair Jane squeezing his hand, giving the troubled god as much support as she could and bringing a smile to Thor's lips. Fury's single eyed glared at Loki in a vain attempt to drill a hole into the smirking god in front of him eventually it was Tony who broke the tension.

"So reindeer games those were some impressive axe skills back there and here I thought all you could do was throw knives, fail invasions and pout." Tony taunted removing his helmet as he did so with a smile dancing across his face.

"Careful Stark if your ego grows any bigger I will no longer be able to tell you apart from Fandral." Loki's snarky response caused both men to stare at each other and soon Tony along with Fandral and The Warriors Three began laughing its sound easing the tension in the room.

"Enough jokes, how did you escape and what are you doing here on Earth Loki." Fury's stern voice cut through the air, crushing the levity that was once in the air returning the room to a sombre tone.

"Well I escaped the same way Thor returned to Midgard and as your team can attest I was happily chopping wood." Loki explained in the same tone a parent would use towards a petulant child only further increasing Fury's ire towards the trickster.

"Let me make this clear, as we speak men from the Council are making their way here to take you away and interrogate you and I can assure you they will be far less controlled than I." Each word Nick Fury spoke through his clenched teeth dripped with barely suppressed anger.

Not even dignifying Fury with a response, with a smirk dancing on his lips Loki merely cocked his head to the side to gain a better view of the door behind the team before him. Silence quickly blanketed the room once more Fury stared at the Loki his urge to climb across the table and strangle him almost overpowering. But of everyone in the room the Asgardians and Thor seemed the most uncomfortable eyes flicking to Loki every so often searching his skin for what they saw in Norway. Within moments Thor noticed the slight discolouring around his eyes and fingers where once healthy tissue had been replaced by scar tissue. But even after finding it Thor marvelled as it slowly receded vanishing into his brother's hairline while his fingers became whole before his eyes and it was then that a revelation struck him.

"The apple that is why you are whole, why you can now walk and fight when before you could barely stand and walk." Thor could only gape at his brother's audacity to steal from Idunn.

While Sif and the Warriors Three could gape at the fallen god, the team as well as Jane could only shrug or raise an eyebrow the context of the conversation outside of their knowledge.

"Sorry to interrupt but what does that mean?" Natasha's voice quickly drawing Thor's attention that with a nod began to quickly explain what he said.

"My apologies my friends, Idunn's golden apples are used by my people to accelerate our ability to heal to such a point it can completely heal mortal wounds or prevent aging." Many eyes around the table widened at Thor's words and soon all of them turned to the Loki who when they last met had been in terrible condition.

"But these apples are rare and can take millennia to grow so there are strict rule placed upon when they can be consumed and only if Idunn gives her blessing." Thor's grave tone quickly cut through the air and his eye's slowly turned to Loki before speaking again.

"Eating one without the blessing of Idunn and the Allfather is a serious crime you are in grave trouble brother." Thor's statement merely earned a snort from Loki who turned his face to meet Thor's

"When I am done brother that will be the least of my crimes." When Loki spoke his tone was almost mocking as he spoke.

"You are really working hard at pissing of everyone you meet and know us, the Chitauri and now even your own people." Tony could only shake his head as he listed off each of Loki's enemies as the god merely smirked.

"His crimes are not limited to just Idunn, Loki also attacked the Allfather's vault and made off with several items which we were sent to retrieve." Sif levelled a glare at Loki as she spoke unaware as shock and outrage passed across Thor's face.

"How did this happen, what did he take, where did you hid them?" Thor roared throwing questions at his friends and brother hand wrapped securely on the hilt of Mjolnir.

While Sif and the others began to stammer out answers Loki merely reclined in his chair unconcerned with Thor's questions or anger. On the other side of the table Fury and the others could only marvel at the spectacle before them Tony and Bruce betting on whether Thor would strike Loki with his fist or hammer. A reproachful look from both Natasha and Jane quickly removed the smirk from both men's face eventually it took Jane taking Thor's hand and a few whispered words to calm the raging blonde god. The god of thunder quickly brought his arm around Jane's shoulder whispering apologies as he did so before turning back to his friends who he gave a sheepish smile.

"Not that this drama isn't entertaining but you have yet to answer many questions Loki and I think everyone is getting tired of your silence." Nick Fury spoke his single eye trained on the god reclining before him.

Before Loki even opened his mouth the door behind Fury opened and two men wearing black suits strolled in one carrying a series of handcuffs and chains. A snarl crossed Steve Rogers face as six men quickly entered the room behind the agents each armed and armoured with phase two weaponry Clint placed a restraining hand on Steve's shoulder as the super soldier absently began to stand. At the head of this escort stood their leader who stood strode into the room in a modified version of the phase two armour and for a split second Fury's fists clenched. With a clear air of authority the leader gave a sharp nod to the agents flanking him who began to move towards the dark haired trickster. Within moments Loki once more found himself chained and his emerald eyes quickly flicked to Thor's noting the concern that was clearly written across the thunder god's face and Loki merely offered an enigmatic smile in return.

It was only when the agents attempted to remove to did Thor respond quickly placing himself between his brother and the open door quickly joined by Sif and the Warriors Three. The head of the escort slowly turned his modified helmet towards Fury who after grinding his teeth stood from his chair to defuse the situation.

"Thor let them go for now, I promise you we will get your brother back but for now let them go." Fury whispered to the angry god his words soft but commanding.

"I accept your promise Son of Fury but if my brother is not returned, no force on this planet will stop me from recovering him." As Thor slowly stated his intentions Fury could only give a grim nod and move to the side.

With the situation resolved the Asgardians moved to the side frustration marring their features as they did so. With their path no longer impeded the agents pushed Loki forward the soldier in modified armour lingering to stare at Fury before quickly turning on his heel and marching towards the escort of soldiers. As he made his way to the door Loki quickly stopped and leaned towards Thor a small whisper escaping his lips before he continued on, the agents behind him sharing a look before following the trickster god. As the door closed Thor let loose a great sigh as if deflating before everyone's eyes and with slumped shoulders Thor sat down next to Jane drawing comfort from her presence as his brothers words echoed in his mind.

* * *

**Earth's Atmosphere**

Far above the Council's bunker hidden from even the light of a moon floats the cloaked Chitauri ship stalks above its travellers staring down upon the land before them. One individual upon the bridge of this ship stands out, wrapped in a heavy cloak and a steel mask hiding his face from the moonlight. The blue skin around the Other's lips drew back as he bared his teeth down upon the hard dirt land beneath his ship disgust clearly placed upon his hidden face and with an exaggerated turn placed his eyes upon one of the inhabitants of this planet.

Upon the cold floor of his ship coward one of the weak creatures that infested this planet its features barely restraining the fear it held for the being both in front and around it. Clothed in some sort of suit the well-trimmed but aged male before the Other almost dared to speak, but before such an insult could be made the second traveller hidden in shadows placed a gloved hand upon the humans shoulder. Silenced the human continued kneeling before the Other, minutes passed before the Other with a sweep placed his hand upon the aged man's face slowly digging his many fingers into his weak skin.

"So you and your kind shall give us what we want in return for power." The Other's voice rasped echoing in the dark and silent room.

"Yes we are willing to give you what you ask for further power." The aged man spoke his tone soft and clearly submissive.

"If your words are true and we do retrieve both the failure and the cube my master will be most pleased human." The Other continued and within seconds cupped the aged man's face with both his hands.

"But we must be sure I cannot let greed prevent the acquisition of both my master's targets." With that declaration the Other dug his fingers harshly into the man's head and once brown eye's turned a bright azure blue.

"Now you will re-enter your underground base and give my soldiers access from the inside do you understand." As the Other spoke his rasping tone losing all softness instead gaining a commanding tone.

"Yes, it shall be done." The aged man's voice and now blue eyes void of all emotion and independence.

"Also place this within the same room as you're more unruly members it will persuade them to see things our way." Slowly reaching into the sleeve of his robe the Other drew forth a pulsating blue orb barely the size of his palm before passing it into the open hands of the aged man.

With a nod to his new master the aged man disappeared in a flash of white and blue once again drowning the room in silence. This silence was broken as the robes of the Other slowly scuffed against the floor small steps leading the alien back into the moonlight streaming through the deck window. Slowly the Other's hands drew into the folds of his robes as his shrouded eyes once more gazed upon the land below him and with a snort of derision turned his attention to the stars as shimmers of further cloaked ships invaded the sky.

"Do you believe the failure truly holds the device we seek?" A cultured voice cut through the darkness drawing the ire of the ships master.

"Yes the scans indicate that the device is located below along with the failure." The Other's responded his calm tone hiding an undercurrent of loathing.

"Then soon both mine and your master's plans shall be achieved." The smug way in which the voice spoke brought a snarl to the Other's lips.

"You underestimate our enemy they proved a challenge to the failure who is to say that they won't do the same to you." The Other's soft words carried a hidden edge and with a huff the person in the shadows vanished from the Other's presence.

With the odious presence of his guest gone the Other turned his full attention the land below his ship hiding a door to both the Tesseract and the failure who they had entrusted to retrieve it. Slowly the Other turned his eyes to the sky a hideous smile gracing his lips as further ships like his own uncloaked. Soon thoughts of blood and conquest filled the Other's mind this brought an almost euphoric emotion to his body and his many fingers moved in anticipation.

* * *

**Council Bunker**

As an invasion force prepared their ships above deeper within the bunker a solitary figure is being led to the most secluded and heavily fortified room and Loki could do nothing but sigh and roll his eyes at his captors. Bound and gagged they led the fallen god through various checks ranging from a password to finger print scanners until they finally arrived in a bare room with only a steel table and chair. With a harsh shove from the guard behind him Loki stumbled towards the chair turning to glare at the offending individual before taking a seat.

With the wayward god seated the guards quickly strapped him to the chair trapping Loki's arms and legs before returning to their previous positions. Once the guards finished their leader slowly walked towards Loki his hands reaching to the straps of his helmet and with an audible click removed the helmet. When the man finally reached Loki he crouched bringing himself down to eye level with the fallen god and slowly both men's eyes met causing a grimace of disgust to cross Loki's face the electric blue of the soldiers eyes marking the presence of Loki's enemies.

"It will be a pleasure to hand you over to my master traitor." The man's voice cut across the silent room like a knife all the while his eyes never left Loki.

"Threats from puppets such as you do not scare me." Loki responded with a sneer before receiving a backhand from his captor splitting his lip.

"My master shall be here soon and we shall see if you can keep up this brave façade." The soldier said slowly leaving the room as he did so leaving a smiling Loki behind.

With a small click the soldier closed the door and quickly marched past the saluting soldiers towards the interrogator with his black bag filled with various tools.

"Is the subject ready?" The interrogator's voice was like oil setting the soldier's teeth on edge.

"Yes and if you have a chance gather samples they will be needed for the Project." The soldier responded as he walked past the interrogator hiding his disgust for the man as he did so.

"Of course **Bucky** when have I ever failed the Council?" The interrogator did nothing to hide the smugness in his tone but this quickly evaporated as Bucky lifted him off his feet by the front of his jacket.

"You will never refer to me like that again do you understand?" Bucky hissed between his clenched teeth.

"My apologies Mr Barnes." The interrogator stuttered as the fear of bodily harm took a hold of him.

"Much better." Barnes responded throwing the man several feet smiling as he did so.

With a grumble and the straightening of his coat the interrogator turned towards the greatest challenge he would ever face in his career the torture of a god. With a smile the man began to make his way towards the door a sadistic smile slowly beginning to form on his face.

* * *

**Now Loki waits** **for his torturer while Captain America's former comrade Bucky Barnes has somehow survived into the future and how did he come under the sway of the Outsider? **

**Whew I have been holding on to that little ace for sometime now I'll explain my reasoning in the next chapter and what effect he had on the Avengers movie believe me you won't see it coming.  
**

**Hopefully my next update won't be too long.  
**

**-Final Silence  
**


End file.
